


Fully Charged

by KayQy



Category: Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors about Lee and his latest leading lady, but Tony knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Charged

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) on lj, for the prompt in the summary. I edited it a bit before posting here, but not as much as I'd hoped. ~~I couldn't quite justify the smut... or at least, not the time and effort it would have taken me to make the smut GOOD. But hey, that's what god gave us imaginations for, right?~~ >.>
> 
> *coughs* Anyway, I'd like to thank torakowalski for introducing me to this series, and linking me to smallfandomfest, and can only hope to pass it forward, because Tanya Huff's stuff is FANTASTIC.

"Ugh, she can't keep her hands off him. It's pathetic."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

" _I_ heard he has a _boy_ friend."

"Oh _really_..."

"Well, whichever it is, I hope they don't have to see this."

"Please, they knew what they were getting into when they started dating an actor."

"You mean, the same thing _she's_ trying to get into?"

"Wow, hon, I never _pegged_ you for a--"

"I was talking about his pants!"

~*~*~

"Sorry about this!" was all the warning Lee got before Holly Macias glommed onto his arm. Again. A tingle both similar to and nothing at all like static electricity ran up his shoulder, and Holly sighed in relief. "Thanks. That was a bad one."

"No problem," Lee said. "Solar flares not clearing up yet, then?"

"Not by a long shot," she groaned. She banged her forehead against his shoulder, and he patted her hair, smoothing down some floaty curls before make-up could panic over the frizz.

Lee knew what it looked like, of course. Knew what the rest of the cast and crew said about them, what rumors were flying about his latest 'conquest', and yeah, some of it just came with the territory, but he still felt bad, for Tony as much as himself. Unfortunately, this wasn't CB Productions, where, "My costar is a mythological being who gets her energy from the sun, the recent storm of solar flares are making her power go nuts, and my previous experiences being possessed by ghosts and shadow creatures have apparently made me a pretty effective magical surge protector," was an explanation that would mostly be accepted.

Tony understood, though, and he was the only one who really mattered.

"Thanks for being so understanding about this, by the way," Holly added. "I know it's not exactly convenient for you."

"Not by a long shot," Lee said, thinking of shadows and ghosts and demons and Tony draining himself to the bone to keep them all alive. "But it's nice to finally get _something_ useful out of all the crap we've been through." He smirked. "You know, besides the insanely hot and powerful boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, quit bragging." She smacked him on the chest, and he flinched at the jolt of energy that shot through his piercing. Holly frowned. "You're not going to... overload, are you?"

"Nah," Lee said. "Tony makes sure it dissipates safely every night."

She raised her eyebrow as if she could tell _exactly_ what activity they were using to transform the excess energy into something benignly positive. "I'm sure he does."

It was a good thing that Lee was an actor; otherwise, when the director called them for the next scene not half a minute later, he still would have been blushing.

~*~*~

"And... scene. Okay, everyone, that's a wrap for today. Lee, we won't need you until the afternoon tomorrow, but Holly has to be here bright and early for the mural scene, so don't keep her up too late, okay?" The director winked, and Lee resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I won't," Lee promised.

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend's job," Holly muttered under her breath as she followed Lee to their dressing rooms. The jolt when she grabbed his elbow was hearteningly smaller than those earlier in the day.

"I thought Connie was still in Florida?"

"Hello, and what are _you_ using Skype for?"

"Talking my mom out of new wallpaper for the bathroom, mostly."

"You are boring. Or lying. Or both."

"I am neither." The wallpapers his mom had picked out had been progressively more terrifying, until he'd had to call Tony over to confirm that the last one was not in fact possessed or likely to accidentally summon anything more malevolent than Uncle Dillon.

Tony hadn't been _quite_ as confident in his reassurances as Lee would've liked. Fortunately his step-dad took over and convinced her that tile and paint would last longer.

Speaking of Tony, he was a very welcome sight leaning against Lee's dressing room door. A smile spread over Lee's face, and he didn't bother to stop it. "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself." Tony and Holly nodded at each other but didn't shake hands-- the one time Tony'd tried to call her excess power directly to him instead of using Lee as a buffer, they'd shorted out half an apartment complex. Apparently wizards and phoenixes were not metaphysically compatible.

"What brings you here?" Lee asked.

"Oh, you know, in the neighborhood, figured I'd deliver some good news in person..."

"I am a fan of good news," Holly said. "Spill it."

"I was checking some of the science news websites, and they seem to agree that the worst of the solar flares is over. With any luck, it'll all settle back to normal by the time you're done filming Lee's guest appearance."

"Well, that's a relief." Holly rapped on the wooden doorframe just in case, then smirked and patted Lee on the shoulder one last time. "And now that you've gotten your excuse for showing up out of the way, I'll leave you two to get to... _dissipating energy_."

Lee was never going to get over how easily Tony's feelings showed on his face. He hid a smile as the great and powerful wizard turned bright red and spluttered. "How-- I mean--"

"Have fun!" Holly sang cheerily as she disappeared into her dressing room.

Tony cleared his throat. "So, uh, do you want to get dinner or--"

Lee was kissing him before he finished the question. His hands slid up Tony's neck to cradle his face, and they both gasped at the jolt of energy that surged through the touch. (Lee wondered if Tony's magic would always feel like this to him from now on, or if it would fade when the energy was gone for good. He kind of hoped for the former, even if it did make Tony even _more_ distracting.)

Tony swore into Lee's mouth. "We're not going to make it home first, are we?" he said resignedly. Lee opened his own dressing room door and tugged Tony inside in response, and Tony laughed.

Lee closed the door and paused. "The door doesn't lock."

Tony placed his left hand on the doorknob and murmured a few words that made the hair on Lee's body stand on end. And a few other things. "It does now."

~*~*~

"Everyone's in such a good mood today. Did something happen?"

"I dunno, I just feel really energetic for some reason. Must be something in the air."

"I bet I can guess why _Lee's_ in such a good mood..."

"I bet you'll guess wrong~"

"Oh please, can't you see the smug smile on Holly's face?"

"Sure, but you didn't see who Lee _actually_ dragged into his dressing room last night...."


End file.
